PF SW Treefolk
Treefolk Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Treefolk are incredible tough and outstandingly strong, but they are also awfully slow and insular. They gain +2 Strength, +4 Constitution, -4 Dexterity, -2 Charisma. * Size: Treefolk are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Treefolk are plants and posses the following traits: ** Low-Light Vision: Treefolk can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. ** Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns and phantasms). ** Immunity to paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep effects and stunning. ** Plants breathe and eat, but do not sleep * Base Speed: (Slow and Steady) Treefolk have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Languages: Treefolk begin play speaking Common, Treant and Sylvan. Treefolk with high Intelligence score can choose form the following: Elven, Halfling, Terran, Giant. Defense Racial Traits * Barkarmor (Ex): Treefolk can't wear armor, but they grow an ironlike bark. This grants them a +5 natural armor bonus. This bonus increases by 1 at character level six and every three levels thereafter and doesn't stack with enhancement bonuses to natural armor. Offense Racial Traits * Thorny Vine (Ex): Treefolk have thorny vines that they can use like a scorpion whip. This is a primary natural attack and Treefolk are automatically proficient with it. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * One with Nature: Treefolk get a +4 racial bonus on knowledge (nature) and charisma based skill checks made to interact with animals, druids, fey, and plants, and knowledge (nature) is always a class skill for them. * Calm Mind: Treefolk get a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks. * Treelike Anatomy: Treefolk get a +4 racial bonus on swim checks and on stealth checks made in forests or arboreous areas. Magical Racial Traits * Wood Magic: Treefolk with Wisdom scores of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities: 3/day - dancing lights; 1/day - call animals, entangle, goodberry, shillelagh and speak with animals. The caster level is the treefolk's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the treefolk's wisdom modifier. * Nourishing Roots: Treefolk can regenerate even the most grivious wounds while resting and rooting themself in fertile soil, immobilizing themself. Rooting and unrooting is a full round action. After spending 8 hour rooted, the treefolk is treated as having cast heal on herself. The caster level is the treefolk's level. Weakness Racial Traits * Iron Revulsion: Treefolk hate iron and will rarely use or wear equipment with a significant amount of iron in it. If they do, they lose all Magical Racial Traits as long as they wear or use the iron and for one week after that. * Cork and Clumsy: Treefolk have shapeless hands and are therefore not good at manipulating filigree objects. They recieve a -2 penalty on ranged attack rolls with bows and on craft, disable device, perform (any instrument) and sleight of hands skill checks. * Extramundane Society: Treefolk doesn't quite get the concept of humanoid society. The recieve a -4 penalty on charisma based skill checks made to interact with anything other than animals, druids, fey and plants. Alternate Racial Traits * Filigree Appereance: Some treefolk are more or less shaped like a human and can wear armor normally. This trait replaces Barkarmor. * Nimble Growth: Some treefolk are especially nimble and are better suited to manipulate objects but they lack the aggressiveness of their brethren. This trait replaces Thorny Vine and Cork and Clumsy. * Social Integrity: Some treefolk study the human society. This trait replaces One with Nature and Extramundane Society. * Thornfolk: Some treefolk grow dangerous thorns that damage everyone attacking them. Any creature striking them with a melee weapon, an unarmed strike, or a natural weapon takes 1d4 points of piercing damage. Creatures using melee weapons with reach are unaffected by this ability. Creatures that succesfully grapple the thornfolk take 2d4 points of piercing damage. In addition, the thornfolk's natural attacks and unarmed strikes deal an additional 1d4 points of piercing damage. This trait replaces Calm Mind and Nourishing Roots. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Barbarian: Add +1/2 to the damage you deal with your thorny vine and thornfolk ability. * Bard: Choose one spell of a spell level you could cast from the druid spell list. Add this spell to your spell list. * Cleric: Choose one spell of a spell level you could cast from the druid spell list. Add this spell to your spell list. * Druid: Add +1/5 to your casterlevel for all wood-themed spells. * Fighter: Add +1 to the CMD against the grapple, bull rush, reposition or trip combat maneuver. * Monk: Add +1/3 to the monk's ki-pool. * Oracle: Choose one spell of a spell level you could cast from the druid spell list. Add this spell to your spell list. * Paladin: Choose one spell of a spell level you could cast from the druid spell list. Add this spell to your spell list. * Ranger: Add +1,5 hit points to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points as well. * Summoner: Choose one spell of a spell level you could cast from the druid spell list. Add this spell to your spell list. * Witch: Choose one spell of a spell level you could cast from the druid spell list. Add this spell to your spell list.